Soul and Kid go to Australia
by Cazark
Summary: Kid and Soul go on a honeymoon together to Australia. This story will contain lemon's kiss and humour moments beware, also this is like a secret chapter after Death the Kid's Soul Scythe don't like it move on. This is a sequel to Death the Kid's Soul Scythe.


Ok I wasn't too sure I wanted to do this or not but I decided to do it at the end of Death the Kid's Soul Scythe there was a hint they sort of planned their honeymoon to Australia sort of *Cracks typing knuckles* let's see where they visit on their honeymoon be afraid caz I'm kind of fan girling right now.

The reason I say fan girling instead of guying because I only do that if something awesome happens like the main dude is suddenly buff and destroying half the city while taking out the bad guy as most shounens go.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Kid and Soul go on a honeymoon together to Australia. This story will contain lemon's kiss and humour moments beware, also this is like a secret chapter after Death the Kid's Soul Scythe don't like it move on.

**Paring**

Soul Eater Evans X Death the Kid

* * *

><p>Soul and Kid are on an airplane as it starts flying Kid starts to freak out slowly as Soul asks "Oh for Death sake what is it now?" Kid responds "Is the photo?" Soul interrupts "Yes" Kid asks "How?" Soul interrupts again "Yes" Kid asks again "Did?" Soul interrupts "No! Of course yes"<p>

Soul speaks to Kid as he smiles "You need to calm down or you'll start growing white hairs like me then we will no longer be Ying and Yang." Kid laughs like a crazy person for a moment "Alright Kid seriously you're no longer a Shinigami there will be a time when you age to the point you'll look like a sundried tomato that's been left out in the sun for a decade or two. Do you still want to be complaining about a 0.000000001 point fraction of a turn on one picture?"

Kid freaks out for a point before relaxing "I guess your right" Soul Reponses "Thank you even though I probably gave you nightmares about aging but in the end I'll still love you as long as you can still love me in return even if it looks like my face is starting to peel off."

Soul pulls out the flier "So where are we headed" Kid pulls out the map "We are headed to Queensland the Gold Coast so we are visiting the amusement parks, the beach, more beach and apparently your cousins" Soul turns suddenly "What?" Kid looks up "What? I didn't say anything" Soul smiles "oh sure you didn't?" Kid ruffles Soul's hair "I'm sure?" Kid is about to go fix it as Soul whacks Kid's hand away "Stop it!" Kid gets grumpy "Fine!"

They get off the plane as everyone's looking at Kid and Soul funny as Kid asks "I wonder why they looking at us?" Soul Reponses "Maybe we are dressed funny?" as soon as they get to the door it opens and they are suddenly hit with a realisation of why as soon as the door opens they are hit with a burning hot flames of the weather. Kid runs back near the air con "Deathly shit that was hot?" Soul joins him "You can say that again let me check the weather forecast" he pulls out the phone to check the weather "WHAT?" Kid asks "What?" Soul Reponses "It is 46 degrees outside"

Soul adds while dragging Kid "I don't care what you say we are getting changed for the weather." A few moments later Soul sighs "It looks like we shopping for clothes thank god I had an extra pair of shorts" Kid nods silently. Soul continues "Sorry about the mini Deaths Shinigami made me buy it for you" Kid nods again "I could imagine my father picking them out he was probably scaring the sales person by shaking his hips and saying cute and Kawaii every second word or someone along those lines." Soul sighs "Yep you have no idea"

They catch the cab to the hotel site seeing various places on the way to their hotel riding up to their floor Soul Reponses "Fancy! Oh and the view is cool" as he runs to see the view Kid laughs "We can see the sun set from here" as he holds Soul from behind watching the sun. After a few moments Soul suddenly speaks up "Kid you can let go now I can see the smoke without having to turn around" Kid let's go "Thanks! I think I'm going to have a tan by the end of day one" while smiling at Soul.

Soul and Kid visited many places went shopping in different places as sometimes Soul had to pull Kid along. They finally went to visit one of the three amusement parks Wet 'n' Wild they went on many rides together until they reached the mother load of crazy they had a choice as Soul turned to Kid "Which one should we save for last the Aqualoop or the Blackhole"

Kid thinks for a moment "Hmmm I think the Blackhole last that way we can enjoy the last trip together... in total darkness" he smiles as he crack his knuckles "Let's see who can reach the bottom the fastest on the Aqualoop" Soul smiles "It's on!" Their turn arrives as Soul turns to Kid "Prepare to eat my dust well water" Kid turns to Soul "It's on!"

They get ready as they plummet down the 40 foot free fall water slide with up to 60 km/h speeds. They hit the bottom together laughing as Soul speaks up "That was fun! Well are you ready for The Blackhole water slide" Kid laughs "It will be fun!"

More time passed by they went to Dream World but the most find Kid had was at SeaWorld he had fun comparing him to his family of sharks but as all honeymoons come to a end they final have their trip back home to be greeted by their friends and Lord Death the master of awkward situations and 'The Chop'.


End file.
